Doors of Time
by Casiple's Castle
Summary: Annabeth has been kidnapped. Percy has been cursed. When Gaea found a way to rewrite fate, there's no chance our heroes can succeed without paying a heavy price. But the question is; are they willing to pay? AU. REDONE!
1. Chapter 1

_**".. It's a big, big world, it's easy to get lost in it.."**_

**-UP by Justin Bieber ft. Chris Brown**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: <em>And So It Begins..<em>**

* * *

><p>The night is silent, <em>very <em>silent.

So, no one saw it coming.

The first raiders came from the left of the Argo II, the entire demigod crew completely unaware as they restocked their ship midway of the journey to Camp Jupiter. The creatures lay in hiding, waiting, biding their time until the demigods parted ways to perform their tasks and duties.

When only a handful remained, they stroke.

"We're under attack!" Annabeth called out. "Coach, Thalia, defensive positions!"

Jason, Leo and Piper were out to fetch certain supplies at the nearest store and gas station, which left Annabeth, Coach Hedge and Thalia aboard the flying ship. Annabeth was stationed by the helm, her dagger in hand and slashing her way through the monsters. Coach Hedge was on the deck, his club pummeling two with each strike and screaming battle cries and insults Annabeth deemed inappropriate to be mentioned in polite society. Thalia was up the mast, shooting arrow after arrow at the invaders.

Yet with each downed monster, two took its place.

They were overwhelmed in minutes.

"There's too many of them, Annabeth!" Thalia screamed from above.

"Just hold on until the others come back!" Annabeth yelled back, a frown on her face, shooting cold calculating glares at her enemies. These creatures were nothing they've ever seen before. They were made purely of dirt, their faces a melted heap of mud and their movements sluggish yet fast, like newly made zombies, brainless with one mission in mind: _Attack._

Through the fray, Annabeth failed to notice the monsters creeping behind her back.

Annabeth failed to notice nothing. But in battle, Percy _always_ had her back.

Except Percy wasn't there.

And Annabeth retaliated too late when the monsters grabbed her.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia screamed from her perch and she quickly made her way down but it was too slow.

"Hedge!" Thalia called as she plummeted to the deck.

"I'm on it, sweetheart!" Hedge said as he darted toward Annabeth and her captors with a fierce determination on his face. "Die, you mud-faced dirt bags!"

Thalia landed on a crouch, shooting arrows non-stopped as the monsters started to overwhelm her. A monster had a muddy hand-shaped limb on Annabeth's mouth and another held her hands behind her back. She thrashed around, kicking wildly but to no avail, her eyes wild like a raging storm of panic and resistance. Hedge was surrounded and his club couldn't possibly handle that much foes at the same time.

Thalia growled and she shot two arrows in one strum of her bow and they both embedded on the two monsters heads. Hedge saw it as a cleared path and ran away, positioning himself to a more advantageous ground. Thalia turned back to Annabeth, her eyes filled with defiance.

Then, the monsters that had Annabeth jumped from the railing with her.

"NO!" Thalia screamed as she passed Hedge and he barricaded Thalia's pursuers along with his own load of foes.

She jumped from the railing, managing to lodge an arrow through the monster's shoulder that held Annabeth's mouth shut.

"_THALIA!_" Annabeth cried desperately.

More monsters were holding her down now and more monsters came to stop Thalia but she just kept shooting arrow after arrow, even more desperate upon reaching Annabeth. Her desperate cry was the last thing Thalia heard as Annabeth was overwhelmed, her eyes wide in fear as she was plunged into solid earth.

* * *

><p>It was four days and three nights after when they sailed on Argo II.<p>

Two days and a night since the attack and a day that they found the Roman camp. They left Coach Gleeson Hedge to man the ship as they crossed the Little Tiber. Lupa, Chiron's opposite, was not so glad about the company Jason kept but she begrudgingly let them pass. The wolves stood a mile away from the camp, patrolling the perimeter.

For one gifted of a silver tongue, Piper was lost for words.

She was exhausted and worried and she had lost a friend. _Annabeth._

She's been taken two days ago while they were out gathering supplies. They could only guess that Gaea's monsters had taken her. As far as they all could guess, the fight was a distraction to kidnap their friend.

She couldn't help but feel guilty though.

If they were there, fighting alongside her, they could have protected her a lot better, eased the burden and watched each other's backs tighter. She had been training with k_atropis _so hard with Annabeth these past few months that even Annabeth admitted she was ready for a battle, maybe not a full-scale battle but enough to defend herself and those around her. She wonders that if she was there or Jason or Leo, maybe they could have prevented this catastrophe, this tragedy, from happening.

Now, their friend lies in the hands of the enemy.

Piper is not naive.

She knew what happens to prisoners of war.

The story she had heard the last time Annabeth was captured sent a voltage of anger down her spine. How she was used by a man she had once saw as a brother and a friend, a man she trusted, had tricked her into taking the burden of lifting the sky on her shoulders. Every time Piper saw the pale streak of gray on her hair, a wave of anger would rush through her ever since she had heard the tale.

"How much further, Jason?" she heard Thalia ask.

Thalia sounded agitated and tired, her usually proud posture weary and slumped. She had dark bags beneath her eyes and she was paler than her usual color. Piper could only guess she blames herself for their friend's demise.

"Almost there." Jason muttered, through the darkness, the sun had set a few minutes ago and they were engulfed in darkness. "Stay close."

Piper could see a flickering of light up ahead. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Ye-" Jason never got to finish.

A gleaming bronze sword suddenly cut the air and headed straight to Jason's head. As fast as lightning, his _gladius_ had blocked the strike. Piper could hear shouts everywhere as warriors emerged from their hiding spots and camouflages. The one that attacked Jason was heavily dressed for battle, with armor over a purple T-shirt and a long purple cape to match his station as a high ranking officer, his helmet covering half of his face.

He was a total match for Jason, both in strength and in skill.

Piper deflected a warrior running her way by sidestepping the well-aimed blow to head and _katropis _was immediately drawn from her sheath. She bent low as the warrior made a dash for her again and kicked his knees. Her opponent kneeling she pointed her knife on the back of his neck. She looked at Thalia, she was battling hard, her bow used to knock her opponents out instead of letting arrows fly around. Leo had fire on his palm, a hammer on the other. They were both yelling for the attackers to stop, careful not to harm any of them and Piper realized why.

They were all dressed in purple T-shirts and armor.

_The Legion._

"Stop!" Piper yelled, her power resonating through the air. They did. She raised her hands gently in a friendly and weaponless gesture. "Please, we're not the enemy."

She released the man from her clutches and helped him up but he flinched away from her in disgust and fury, hissing, "_Graecus._"

"Jason?" someone called out from the attackers and murmurs erupted. Out from the crowd came a girl in a purple cape, identical to the demigod that fought Jason. She covered in a glorious golden armor, her helmet at her side. She approached them slowly, careful but determined.

"Reyna." Jason greeted. "It's good to see you."

"You're back." Reyna stated and looked at his companions. "And you made friends."

Reyna had long, wavy brown hair tied loosely on one side with doe-like yet strong eyes to match. Her armor gleamed under the dim light, a pair of silver and gold automaton dogs flanking her sides. The Romans grew restless at the word 'friends' and Reyna ordered them to stand down.

"Yes, I did." Jason said, chuckling slightly. "I think it's safe to bet that you might have a stray here in camp."

The person that Jason battled took off his helmet. Piper gasped inaudibly as she caught sight of his elegant and electric green eyes resembling so much like the ocean. He had jet black hair that hung over his eyes, his body lean and his posture defensive and stiff. He held a three-foot celestial bronze sword that glowed under the dim light.

"I think that would be me." he said.

Piper could only guess that this was Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**I'm not a Bieber fan but there you go. It's an awesome, btw. Especially, his 'OVERBOARD'. It just reminds me of Percy so damn much, I listen to it as I rewrite this. Come to think of it, I've been listening to it from the very first draft, really. So, after some many stressful days and sleepless nights of college and summer school, I've finally had time to rewrite this. For those of you who've read this before the rewriting, thank you for reading my story and giving me such wonderful reviews. I hope I've met some expectations but fear not, I might still go and get this beta-read. If I have the time to look for a really cool beta-reader with all the things I have to get done before summer's over.**

**Leave a comment on what you think.**

_**PERCY JACKSON IS THE PROPERTY OF THE TROLL KING, RICK RIORDAN.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**".. This is so wrong, I can't go on, do you believe?**

**That that should be me.."**

**-THAT SHOULD BE ME by Justin Bieber ft. Rascal Flatts**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: <em>Something Isn't Right<em>_.._**

* * *

><p>"Percy!"<p>

Before Thalia could assess what she was doing, her feet moved to its own accord. She rammed right into Percy and hugged him tight, relief, joy and panic flooding her. He didn't return the gesture. Percy just stood still, his green eyes cold. Thalia loosened her embraced and noticed the slight crunch of his eyebrows, a sign she knew all too well to be annoyance.

"Who are you?" he asked impolitely.

Thalia took a step back.

She never heard that kind of tone from Percy before. Percy may have been a dare-devil but he was never, in any sort of way, rude. Even when he's being sarcastic, threatened, bickering and insulting enemies, he always had that playful bout in everything he did. It's what made him so lovable and irritating. It's what made him so alive and vibrant. And now, when it's nowhere in sight, Thalia couldn't help but think of what only made him seem; _cold and dead_.

"Percy, it's me. Thalia, your cousin." she said.

Behind Percy, an Asian boy that resembled a panda bear and a coffee skinned girl flanked each of Percy's sides protectively. They stared at Thalia, calculative and cautious. Thalia felt a pang of jealousy and nostalgia at the sight, remembering when it had been her, Annabeth, Nico, Tyson and Grover.

"I don't remember you." he said, scowling even harder. "And the last I checked, every other demigod here is my cousin."

Thalia scowled and was about to retort when Reyna spoke.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, we welcome you back home from what seemed to have been quite a long journey." Reyna said formally, eying the weary traveling Greeks knowingly. "Holding the title of praetor, we are obliged to give you a semblance of our trust with your friends despite our history. Should they cause any mayhem or traitorous acts within the vicinity that our culture would deem worthy of an offence, we are also obliged to take action in defense of the city and the legion and you be stripped of your title and position and considered as a traitor. Do you agree to these terms?"

Jason nodded. "I do." He added for all to hear for good measure. Reyna nodded, officially accepting his affirmation.

"I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, a praetor of the Legion." Reyna said to the Greeks. "Welcome to Camp Jupiter. Come. It's warmer inside and we can talk over dinner in the mess hall. You are welcome to join us." She gestured politely to follow the legion like a gracious host.

"_What_? You're letting them in?" a voice demanded. Reyna looked annoyed at the speaker. He had a teddy bear tucked on his belt next to his knife, sandy greasy hair and cold eyes that he glared at Reyna.

"These are our _guests_, Octavian." Reyna said, the authority in her voice was missed by no one. "We will _welcome_ them and we will _talk _to them. As augur, you should burn an offering to thank the gods for bringing Jason back to us safely."

"But Reyna, surely-.." Octavian insisted and challenging her authority in front of _her_ Legion had been the last straw for Reyna.

"You have _my orders_. Now, _go_." She hissed coldly.

The Augur grumbled and glared at the praetor but turned and headed back to camp to do her _orders_.

"Centurions!" Reyna called out and a few Romans, who were clearly officers, rushed to her side. Brief introductions were made. Thalia had discovered that the Asian boy that resembled a panda bear had been Frank Zhang and the coffee skinned girl was Hazel Levesque who seemed to have been oddly stunned at the sight of Leo.

"Formations." Percy simply but firmly stated after the introductions finished, his voice carrying out an authority unmatched by any she'd met, including her own brother, Jason. He stood straight, far from the lanky boy she once knew, eyes fierce but soft.

Every inch of a leader Thalia knew him to be.

The demigods in purple T-shirts stood in attention, Thalia observing that they carried out Percy's orders with respect and pride, following their respected centurions. As they passed, they gave the Greek campers curious and cold glares. Before Percy and Reyna disappeared among the crowd to stand in front like some regal procession, Thalia saw the strangest thing. For a moment, she thought she saw Reyna reaching out to hold Percy's hand but they were gone ahead, the Romans forming two straight lines behind them in a disciplined fashion.

* * *

><p>The Roman camp was huge.<p>

It was designed in a military manner with barracks lining up in a neat pile all around them. The trip was silent and Thalia felt more stares trailing her as they went deeper into the camp, whether those eyes were Romans or ghost-like, she felt them pierce her back like daggers all the same.

"Jason, you and your friends could join Percy and I on the high table." Reyna said, pointing at the long table in front of the hall. Thalia saw Percy frown, like he didn't like that at all but said nothing.

When they sat, Thalia couldn't shake the feeling of excitement that ran through her to be with Percy again. Just like old times, but not so much. The whole time they ate, Percy didn't utter a word and just had this blank look on his face as if in a trance, even though Leo cracked jokes that even made Reyna crack a smile. Percy would just look away and frown, looking like he wanted to be somewhere else right now.

"Water." Thalia said.

"What?" Percy asked, as if she just pulled the word from his head.

"You want to be in water. Ocean is best but I don't think they have an ocean around here." Thalia said, smirking knowingly.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Believe me, I know that face all too well." Thalia said.

All those times she found Percy stressed and giddy before and after a dangerous mission or when another demigod had been slain by a rouge monster or when a new recruit couldn't make it to camp, Thalia would notice this pensive look on his face and he would disappear. Later, with her standing from the distance, she would find him by the pier with Annabeth in his arms and he would be himself again.

"Were we friends?" he asked, his tone was bleak but Thalia heard that faint hope, curiosity and confusion buried underneath it.

"If you call bickering and almost killing each other friends, then, yeah, I guess we were." Thalia said, grinning.

"Maybe we weren't." Percy muttered and excused himself. Thalia was left there, dumbfounded. The others tried to remain as polite and nonchalant as they could to reduce the awkward tension in the air. Thalia stood abruptly. The others jumped when she did.

"I'll send word to camp that we found Percy." Thalia announced. Thalia exited the hall and walked around. She found a fountain that seemed to be dedicated to a foreign goddess she didn't know. The moonlight's glow combined with the street light reflected off the fountain, creating little rainbows.

She threw a drachma and said, "Oh, Iris, accept my humble offering." The coin disappeared. "Chiron, Camp Half-Blood."

Thalia saw Chiron's image appear in the mist. "Chiron, we found Percy."

"That's wonderful news, Thalia." he said, smiling. "But I expected Annabeth to deliver this message."

"There's bad news, Chiron." Thalia said. "Annabeth was kidnapped. Gaea's monsters took her."

"Oh, dear," Chiron said, frowning.

"Thalia." someone called out from the other end.

It was Nico di Angelo.

He stood just behind Chiron dressed in black; his pale skin looked like the moon against the night.

"Where's Percy?" he asked, eyes darting behind Thalia, looking for a certain seaweed brain demigod.

"We have another problem." she said and sighed. "Percy's.. not the same."

She recapped the story of them being ambushed, Gaea's strange monsters and Annabeth being kidnapped to the part where Percy was being downright rude. They were silent for a few moments.

"I have news, too." Nico said.

"Is it good or bad?" Thalia asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Both." Nico said. "Gaea has announced that she wants peace."

Thalia snorted. "Who is she kidding?"

"I know but I heard whispers that she'll sacrifice a pure soul in reparation for the downfall of the Titans in the last war. _Then_, she'll go back to sleep along with her other children. And rumor has it that she'd already chosen a sacrifice." Nico said grimly and through gritted teeth by the end of it.

Thalia put the pieces together.

"But that would mean-.." Thalia couldn't even finish her sentence.

She knew why Gaea took Annabeth.

She was the sacrifice.

* * *

><p>Thalia found Percy by the shore of Little Tiber, his eyes were glued to the stars but they were empty and glazed. He'd taken off his armor, leaving the strange purple T-shirt, dark jeans and a pair of navy blue Converse. He had a tattoo on his forearm, no doubt it was like the other tattoos Thalia had seen on the other Romans. Thalia couldn't quite see the markings properly under the dim moonlight and Percy tugged his sleeve down when he noticed her approach and saw her staring at his marks.<p>

He glared at her. "What are you doing here?" Percy demanded. There was that rude, snappy tone again.

"What happened to you?" Thalia asked, sitting beside him, ignoring his murderous scowls.

"Nothing." he said coldly. Thalia was about to retort when he continued in a cold tone. "Nothing that _concerns_ you."

"It definitely concerns me, Seaweed Brain." Thalia said.

"Don't call me_ that_!" Percy snapped. Thalia recoiled.

She knew he didn't like anyone calling him Seaweed Brain except for Annabeth. It made Thalia wish Annabeth was there all the more and the guilt and anger of how she had failed to save her friend, her little cousin, consumed her even more.

"Percy, we're friends, family even. You can trust me." Thalia said.

"I don't trust people who I've just met, especially the ones I know only by their first name. And haven't we established that every other demigod here is practically a relative?" Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Grace." Thalia said. "My name's Thalia Grace. I'm Jason's sister."

"Nice to meet you." he said sarcastically.

"That's it, Jackson!" Thalia snapped, losing her temper. Between Annabeth's kidnapping and Gaea's ultimatum, no one can actually blame her. "I don't know what your deal is but you get your lousy butt out of your-.."

"My last name is Jackson?" Percy asked, cutting her off. He sounded so lost and confused, maybe even scared. His eyes became glassy, his mind rolling the new information about himself like chocolate upon taste buds. He barely noticed Thalia's exasperated and angry tone.

"You didn't even know?" Thalia asked, her temper deflating like a balloon at the thought of her friend not even knowing his last name. What must it felt like to have nothing? To remember nothing? Not even your own name. "No one even bothered to tell you?"

"No one knows me." Percy snapped at her. He hated the pity in her eyes like he was someone vulnerable, someone incapable. He was far from it. The Romans had confirmed it themselves when they chose him as Jason Grace's replacement.

He had proved himself during the battle before the feast of Fortuna. He had proven himself along with Frank and Hazel during the quest to free the god of death, travelling to Alaska and bringing back the eagle that restored the legion's morale. He had brought home weapons that helped gain the Romans the upper hand in battle. He still remembers Reyna smiling at him in relief, as if he was the prayer upon her lips just then. He defeated a giant with a god's face. He stabbed terror into the enemy's soul.

He was Percy Jackson (and, somehow, the name sounded so right, so fitting), the formidable son of the sea god. Some say his power rivals Jason Grace himself, perhaps even more so. No one had dared insult Neptune in front of him again, not even Octavian.

He was a warrior.

He was a Roman.

He was not weak.

He is not a _Greacus_.

"That's not true," Thalia said, breaking into his thoughts. "A lot of people know you, care about you. Your parents and brother are worried sick. Your friends, Chiron, Nico, Grover and Annabeth, you have no idea what they've been through looking for you. We all know you. We all care for you. Especially, Annabeth."

"Who's that?" Percy asked.

"She's your girlfriend," Thalia said, softly. "She searched most of the United States for you and-.."

"Well, where is she? I don't see her. If she's worried sick, then, where is she?" Percy said, cold, sarcastic and.. _hurt_?

"She was kidnapped by Gaea on her way here, looking for you." Thalia explained. It seemed like the best thing to do, to try to explain to Percy that if Annabeth had a choice, if Thalia was fast enough, strong enough, she could've been here with him.

That Annabeth would never abandon him. Not even if her life depended on it.

"Look, Thalia Grace, I don't know what your game is here, but this is my home now." Percy said firmly. "This is where I should be."

Percy's eyes were glazed, as if he was trying to convince himself than Thalia. She wanted to cry out, grab him by the shoulders and shake him senseless until his memories come back, to scream all the things she had seen the people that loved him do when he was gone. How awful it was to witness such sadness on the wrong people, how they tear themselves apart at the seams worrying about him, thinking about him. He had no idea what waited him back home and he was throwing it away.

He stood, cleverly masking how shakily he did so it was almost nonexistent, and left her there alone and was lost through the shadows of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

**So, here, revamped chapter 2. And yes, I'm still listening to Bieber. Unfortunately. Feel free to leave a comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**".. And I'm overboard, and I need your love,**_

_**pull me up, I can't swim on my own,**_

_**it's too much, feels like I'm drowning without your love,**_

_**so throw yourself out to me, you're my lifesaver.."**_

**-OVERBOARD by Justin Bieber ft. Jessica Jarrell**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: <em>Man Overboard..<em>**

* * *

><p>Percy was somewhere foggy, mist floating all around him. He stood on a familiar place with familiar scents and touches yet at the same time, completely alien. He was in a canoe lake pier, the wood creaked beneath his feet with every shift. He twist and turned, taking in everything, documenting it for him to dissect later. He heard a soft whisper. Someone was calling his name. Someone very familiar.<p>

Her voice rang like an echo in his head.

_"Percy."_

"Where are you?" he called out.

_"Percy."_

He turned and saw something glow at the edge of the pier. He took a step and noticed it sounded different, no longer the creaking wooden planks but the squeaky noises as if he was stepping on plexiglass. But he gave no further thought to it. He leaned down to the glow and waved the mist away. There, he saw a beautiful girl, only glass apart. Her eyes were a mysterious shade of gray, her lips chapped but pink and her blonde hair floated around her, like she was underwater.

_"Percy."_

Her lips didn't move but for some reason, he knew the voice was hers.

"Yeah?" he whispered, gawking at her.

_"Don't save me. You __can't__ save me."_

He didn't know how she was in danger. Why would she be? She looked so peaceful, so vibrant and mysterious beneath the glass, he wanted to reach out and see if he could break it. He wanted to hold her face in his hand, just to see, to _know_, if it really was as soft as he was imagining it to be. He wanted to taste those lips if they would taste like grapes or if her hair would smell like lemon..

"Why not?" he asked.

_"Don't save me, please, don't save me."_

"No, I can get you out of here. It's only glass. I'll rescue you." he said.

_"Please, no!"_Her eyes were frightened now. Frightened for _him_. "_It's the only way."_

"NO!" he yelled, a sudden rush of cold fear rushed through him. He realized now that she wasn't suppose to be beneath this glass. She wasn't suppose to be in water. She wasn't suppose to be not be able to talk. She wasn't suppose to be here, in this dream with him, at all_._ Because this is what it is. It's a dream and she was visiting him, warning him. Percy raised his hand and touched the glass, just above her cheek. "I can't leave you here!"

_"It's the only way I can save you."_

"I don't need saving!" he yelled, anger boiling up in him. He threw his hand back, curling it into a fist and started punching it over and over again until his knuckles bruised.

_"Percy."_

Her voice grew distant, as if she was going farther and farther away_._

_"Percy."_

"NO! COME _BACK_!"

* * *

><p>Percy sat bolt upright, drenched in sweat and panting, feeling exhausted rather than rested after eight full hours of sleep. He was in bed with Riptide drawn on one hand. He had unconsciously uncapped it. What did he dream about? He thought very hard on it, trying to grasp what it was. It was important, he knew that much. Demigod dreams weren't normal, they didn't happen just for nothing. So, he forced himself to remember, to recall what had transpired that had him so on edge but it eluded him. He sighed and took deep breaths to recollect his bearings and jumped out of bed. There was nothing he could do now but prepare for whatever it was that's coming.<p>

He was staying in Jason Grace's old mansion, using one of the guest bedrooms rather than the master's one. It was still filled with the son of Jupiter's possessions and he felt like he was invading something utterly and privately intimate. As if it didn't belong to him even if the entire property was given to him to honor his station as praetor.

Percy dressed in his armor, though lighter than the one he actually wears for battle and donned the symbolic purple cape. He grabbed Riptide and went downstairs of the manor to be greeted by Reyna, her automaton hounds either side of her as she lounged patiently as she waited for him to finish dressing up.

The first time she had done this, he had been mostly surprised and embarrassed that he unconsciously kept her waiting. He had strode downstairs with a normal purple shirt, jeans and Converse but she had gently chided him and gave him the lighter armor, the reason why she had waited for him, and helped him put it on along with the cape. It wasn't like the ceremonial cape they wore during councils and war meetings, it was shorter and much more manageable between every day use.

On the second day she had sat on the sitting room, waiting for him, he had told her, jokingly, that he could walk out the door just fine without help, that she'll just grow bored and irritated since he wasn't exactly a morning person to begin with but she told him she didn't mind and that she chose to wait for him to finish.

After the fifth day, it quickly became a ritual.

"Good morning." he said, the sight of her made him hitch his breath. Reyna's eyes regarded him with intensity. It wasn't as harsh or as calculating as the past gazes she used to give him but those brown doe eyes had these mysterious depth in them now that made him want to dive into them and probe every secret they kept.

She smiled at him, amused.

"Good morning, Percy." she said in return.

They exited the manor via backdoor and walked their way to the mess hall. The place was buzzing with activity. Morning duties, training and patrols ran back and forth around them, weapons clanging, metal against metal, bows twanging and arrows flying. This is what Percy loved best during the day. The sound of camp in the morning. It seemed right, somehow, familiar. Percy could only guess these feelings were from living on the other camp and the thought of the g_reacus_ sent a bucket of ice water through Percy's spine.

"A silver for your thoughts?" Reyna said.

"Just wondering." Percy said.

"About the Greeks? I know. I have as well." She said.

"What do you think?" Percy asked.

She pondered her answer, her eyes growing hard and Percy knew instantly what she thought.

"I think we should be cautious. Jason is my friend, brother in arms and co-praetor, but even he had changed greatly during his stay with the Greeks." She sighed, her forehead creasing slightly.

Percy reached for her hand and entwined her fingers with his. Her brown eyes met his green and he smiled for her softly. She returned it hesitantly before it became firm and bright. He loved how strong she was, how resilient and bold. She always knew what other people needed and had a soft, unyielding heart. She's smart and wise and Percy just loved that most of all. It was comforting for him for some reason.

"We're in this together, remember?" Percy asked her.

She nodded. "I remember."

Percy's soft smile became a grin. "Good because I'm starving."

Reyna let out a delightful laugh and they walked, hands clasped tight, to the mess hall for breakfast.

* * *

><p>"So, you're Percy Jackson. Don't talk much, do you?" Leo said, grinning.<p>

They were in the mess hall. Percy, Reyna, Leo, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Frank and Hazel all sat in a wide table. Leo was still puzzled as to why exactly does Hazel tense whenever he came near or tried to strike up a conversation with her and Frank, the cuddly but scary panda Roman, would glare at him whenever he did, but besides that, it was a rather blooming morning. The Romans were warming up with the Greeks and Leo had found that by the way he talked with Thalia, Piper and himself included, Frank didn't glare at him because he hated Greeks, as he initially thought, he was glaring because he was talking to Hazel and making her uncomfortable.

Leo thought he was being too possessive but he respected that and left Hazel alone. Instead, he concentrated on his conversations with Reyna or every other conversation she had with the others, as a matter of fact. She had this way of taking control yet leaving out for the others to lead the conversation and it baffled Leo how she can look so stern but friendly at the same time. She just fascinated him.

The only demigod that seemed out of place had been Percy Jackson himself.

Leo had basked in the legends of this particular modern teenage hero. Jason was great and mighty and all but Percy's stories told by his friends had been hilarious. If Jason was a hero of legends and history, Percy was a hero of fantasy, novels, fairytales and anecdotes.

So, naturally, he took notice of the hero's uncharacteristically silent mood.

Percy glared at Leo.

"Jeez, take it easy, man." Leo said. "I'm just kidding around. It's not every day I meet the hero of Olympus."

"The what?" Percy asked.

"You were the savior of Olympus. You faced down Hyperion and you bore the curse of Achilles. You turned down immortality when the gods offered it to you, yada, yada." Leo said flippantly, as if those stories never impressed him at all.

Piper gave him an exasperated glare, knowing too well he'd been repeatedly demanding more of Jackson's adventures during story-telling time whenever he wasn't too busy building the Argo II and would join them during bonfire-sing-along nights back in camp.

Percy could only guess that this _curse_ had been his invincibility that he bore before coming to camp and carrying Juno across Little Tiber. It was a curse, the _Greacus_ said. How they called something that kept him alive and unharmed during countless battles and incidents a curse was beyond him. But something had peeked his interest at his apparent past heroics.

"How'd you know?" Percy asked, demanded more like.

"The stories back at camp. You were famous. Never gone a day without someone mentioning your name." Leo said.

Percy snorted. So, the Greeks had practically _worshiped_ him. The Romans never worshiped him. He had earned his title himself and gained their respect. The _greacus_ probably didn't respect him in the slightest and was only interested in scandalous affairs and gossip. _Greacus_ were sissies. They probably just liked him for his physical prowess and who his father was and not for who _he_ was.

It _must_ be that.

"Well, that's sort of sad considering I'm never going back." Percy murmured.

Leo gave him an incredulous expression, Reyna had turned to him and raised her eyebrows, Frank and Hazel looked at each other worriedly, Piper and Jason frowned while Thalia was downright shocked.

He had gone through near-death experiences and deadly injuries to the next dangerous mission to protect Camp Half-Blood. He loved teaching the younger demigods even if he hated school. He'd get in trouble with the Stoll brothers and personally go to quests for newly discovered demigods and bring them to their haven whenever he had the extra time. He helped build the new cabins despite his fingers being repeatedly squashed by his own hammer, for the gods' sake.

Percy loving Camp-Half Blood was a massive understatement.

"But Camp Half-Blood is your home, o_ur_ home!" Thalia demanded in outrage.

"Haven't we discussed this the last time?" Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"You can't just say you aren't coming back. You _need_ to go back."

"You aren't my mother, Grace." Percy hissed.

"And your _mother_ will be devastated to know how her only _son_ refused to ever come home." Thalia snapped, a red-hot rage coursing through her. "I'm not only talking about our friends back at camp but your _family _as well. Your mother, Paul and your brother, Tyson. They waited for you. _She_ waited for you Percy. We all did for _six long months._ I had it bad, Annabeth had it hard but your mother had it _worse._ You can hate us all you want for gods know what reason because we sure as Hades didn't give you a single _one_! But don't you _dare_ be selfish to Sally Jackson! She doesn't _deserve_ it, Percy! Not after all you and her have been through!"

Percy was stunned silent. Thalia was panting and now the world had come back to her with a vengeance. She hadn't realized she had stood up in her anger. The Romans ogled her as if she had grown horns, the others on the table just seemed uncomfortable. Reyna looked sad and bitter for some reason, Thalia noticed, but it quickly disappeared, replaced by sympathy.

Percy looked confused and seemed to be battling some immense thoughts in his head as he opened and closed his mouth slightly, too dry and sandy for a son of the sea god. When he had finally overcome the war in his head, what came out of his mouth disappointed Thalia further.

"That's not my problem." He said through gritted teeth as if it was painful.

"Wow." Leo said, sarcastically. The others were looking at Percy with wide eyes as if he had just kicked a puppy in the face. "You're kind of a jerk, aren't you? I guessed they over exaggerated those stories about you."

"The stories are true. It's described as it was." Thalia said flatly. "It's the hero that's changed."

"What's your problem, Grace?" Percy snapped, standing up. Thalia had one hand reaching for her bow. Percy's hand was reaching for his pen.

"Cool it, guys." Jason said, as he stood up and held his palms up to stop them. "Thalia, calm down, you're dealing with a praetor of Camp Jupiter _inside_ Camp Jupiter. Think _this_ through. Percy, try to keep your head. This is my sister your talking to."

She didn't want to argue or fight with Percy but he was making it exceptionally hard. She took a deep breath and let go of her bow. Percy was nowhere near backing down.

"Then tell your sister to stay out of my business!" Percy snapped at Jason.

"Please, sit down, Percy." Piper coaxed with a mild taste of charmspeak and he did, slowly but surely, still glaring daggers at the daughter of Zeus. He was breathing hard, trying to reign in his temper.

"I imagined a different scene when we finally found Percy Jackson." Leo said.

"We never found my friend, Leo." Thalia said. "As far as I know, he's still missing."

With that she stormed out of the room with deadly looks or sympathetic ones trailing her from the other Roman campers. She couldn't find it in her to care.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**I'm having fun rewriting this. It's like reading and correcting a kid's story. I feel awfully old now. Leave a comment on what you think of this new chapter. Any sort of criticism is welcomed as well, so, feel free.**


	4. Chapter 4

**".. There's a wave that's crashing over me,**

**And all I can do, is surrender.."**

**-WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING by Sanctus Real**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4:<em> Destinies and Epiphanies<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Thalia was sitting on the floor, leaning her back against the door of her mom's old apartment. <em>_Someone else was living in it now. Whoever the place belonged to hadn't been home by the time Thalia had got there. So, she had picked the lock and forced her way in. The place still had the same walls, the same kitchen counters, the same window view, the same two bedrooms but it was foreign in every way possible._

_Her room had been remodeled into something else, an office or possibly an art studio with canvases strewn all over the room. Her mother's bedroom had smelled like aftershave and sweat, clothes were laid out everywhere and the huge, mahogany mirror her mother had been so fond of was gone. Her mother's belongings was gone and nothing was left. All traces of her was gone from the apartment. As if they had never lived there. As if they never existed._

_Tears fell after the other, streaming down her cheeks endlessly. It was only days after she woke up on the ground with curious campers looking down at her. Annabeth was older now, around her age. Then she realized, even she doesn't know how old she was. She sobbed harder then. Her life had been erased quite thoroughly and the only people that remembered her, that mattered to her, were at war with each other._

_She asked Annabeth about _him_. She asked where _he_ was and why she hasn't seen _him_ or why _he_ hadn't visited yet or if _he_ was okay. When Annabeth looked uncomfortable and tears tinged her eyes, she had feared the worse. But when Annabeth spoke, she had thought that fate couldn't be anymore crueler in her awakening._

_And then she saw Percy standing by the doorway, listening to the story Annabeth was telling, looking weary, his eyes hard and his posture sagged. She felt a wave of rage washing through her toward him. How _dare_ this Jackson kid look so defeated? _He _wasn't completely hopeless! _He_ wasn't redeemable! _He _hasn't died, for the gods' sake! How _dare _he assume that _he_ would not come back to them?_

_She heard footsteps coming towards her._

_Her sobs ceased as she sensed who it was._

_She looked up._

_Luke Castellan recoiled._

_He stood rigidly, his eyes teary and wide. His mouth opened and close slightly as if he had something to say but couldn't form the words to describe it. He unconsciously raised a hand toward her, reaching for her, but he stopped himself._

_"Thalia?" he whispered so quietly as if he was afraid that it might just be an illusion. Any louder and it would disappear and he would wake up and remember she was gone and he'd live through it again. And he can't have that. He can't do it again, live without her, live without seeing her. He was desperate to hold her in his arms, hug her tight until it would all disappear, until the world would vanish from beneath their feet._

_Thalia felt a surge of joy wash up inside her. She shakily got up on her feet and ran to Luke and he received her with open arms. He was so warm and Thalia felt like melting in his arms, wanting the warmth to wash the chill in her bones that torments her so. But she couldn't. She isn't suppose to. She was suppose to be angry with him. To hate him, to be disappointed and disgusted. So, Thalia hit him, punched him, but he just hugged her tighter, warmer._

_And how could she possibly hate him?_

_"How could you?" she cried into his chest. "How could you do this to Annabeth? To me?!"_

_Luke felt something wet trickle down his face. It was Thalia. It was really her. He closed his eyes and tuned out her outraged cries, smelling her scent and taking in her warmth in his arms. She was here, truly and wholly here. She was the same as he remembered, the black leather she wore, her black, spiky hair, her bright blue eyes that was so much like the sky._

_He cupped her face and looked her in the eye, their gazes burning._

_"I had to." he whispered. "I had to."_

_Thalia pushed him away, ripping herself from his arms roughly._

_"This is what I wake up to?" she demanded. "This is why my father saved me, preserved me, for?!"_

_Luke remained silent, his face unfathomable. Only his eyes gave him away. And they were screaming for Thalia to stop, to come back in his arms and forget the rest of the world. Thalia would have done so just then but she couldn't. Not with the questions and the anger and the pain in her heart._

_"To see this? Mom's dead and you-.." she choked back a sob. Thalia hung her head. Luke was breathing heavily, his gaze still trailed on her, his fists curling and uncurling._

_"I thought I lost you forever." he whispered. He looked so vulnerable, admitting his most desperate and intimate fear._

_"Why did you do it then? Why are helping Kronos? Why'd you bring me back? Why did you try to kill Percy? Why did you do the things they've told me you've done? Is it true?" she demanded and Luke remained silent, coiling back into his cool and detached façade. "Was it all true? Tell me!"_

_"Why are you asking me? You _know_ it's true. You of all people should understand why I did it." Luke said, his eyes turning hard and cold._

_"To betray our friends? Our _family_?" she said, outraged._

_"They're not my family." Luke hissed coldly._

_"What about me? What about Annabeth? What about the things you promised us?" Thalia retorted._

_"I'm sorry." he said, his voice wavering a little. They're eyes locked and Thalia felt a rush of panic go through her by what she saw in those sky blue eyes; misplaced self-righteous and justice that was nothing other than revenge._

_"I don't understand." Thalia cried desperately. "Why this? You were never _this_. I thought you cared about us. I thought you loved us."_

_Luke's eyes faded back into those soft blues she had come to love, his voice quivering. "I love you. I always have and I always will."_

_Thalia felt light, so incredibly light she thought she could fly. A pleasurable shiver ran through her spine, her fingers giddy at possibly the worst time ever. But she welcomed the sensations, welcomed the words and treasured them deeply in her heart. There were words bubbled on her throat, racing to come out. She wanted to say that she loved him, too. She wanted to say she loved him even when he betrayed her and their friends. She wanted to tell him to stay with her forever. New tears streamed down her face, from his words, the emotions raging inside of her or for their situation as a whole, she didn't know._

_But instead, her tone was harsher than she intended._

_"You say that to my face after you betrayed us all, you-.."_

_Luke crossed the gap between them and kissed her fiercely. He didn't want to hear the blames she was about to say. He didn't want to hear the hurt in her voice. He didn't want to see her tears fall down knowing that he caused it. So, he held on more tightly when he felt her kissing him back._

_Thalia felt all her defenses crashing down. She memorized the feel of his lips, the taste and his scent, carve them to memory because she knew this was a one-time deal. There was nothing else on earth more important to her than Luke. Nothing else she loved more than to be with him. But she can't sacrifice the entire world to have her happiness. Because he'd chosen his side and it was high time she chose hers. And she can't watch the world burn. Not with so many others she loved at stake._

_When they broke apart, Luke beseeched her, his beautiful blue eyes begging her to come with him. But Luke already knew the answer. He'd known it from the start, from the moment he'd seen her leaning on her mother's old apartment with tears in her eyes, alive and as beautiful as he remembered her to be. Thalia's eyes were begging as well, begging to be forgiven and that she loved him but she couldn't come with him. She wanted to run away with him, go to some place no one would know._

_Far from the gods._

_Far from the war._

_Just Thalia and Luke._

_But Luke only smiled sadly at her, his eyes apologetic as well how that dream cannot truly come to life, no matter how he wished it to be. It was too late to back out now. Too much was at stake, too much gambled, too much of his hate and bitterness to throw away. He cupped her face, his touch gentle and rested his forehead against hers. He breathe in deep._

_For the future of the demigods._

_For the betterment of all._

_For his mother._

_For his peace and for his destiny._

_He kissed her forehead softly and tore himself away from the woman he loved, turning his back and not look back. Thalia wanted to stop him, wanted to run to him and never let go._

_But she knew and he knew._

_They have chosen their sides and walked different paths. Different destinies._

* * *

><p>"Thalia?"<p>

The sound of her name had Thalia bolt upright. She had fallen asleep on the foot of the Roman version of her father's statue. She looked around, half bleary, for the source of the voice. It surprised her to see Frank and Hazel staring at her with curiosity in their eyes.

"Sorry," she murmured. "I must've fallen asleep. You guys don't have some Roman rule against sleeping beneath statues of gods, do you?"

Hazel smiled at her. "Fortunately, we don't."

"Good." Thalia smiled back. Frank cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. Hazel glanced at him and breathed in deep. The shared a look, one that Thalia knew well. She'd shared it with countless of others before. They're suspicious of something and Thalia could help them in some way to resolve it.

"Can we talk to you?" Hazel asked, her eyes losing the humor that they held seconds before.

"What about?" Thalia asked, raising her eyebrows at the sudden sober atmosphere.

"Percy." Frank said bluntly.

"We-.." Hazel started but her nerves wavered. She sighed. "We think something's wrong with him. He's not the same anymore. Something.. changed in him."

"What made you say that?" Thalia asked, frowning a little.

"Well, for starters, he doesn't seem to remember Tyson." Frank said.

"What? How do you-.." Thalia started to ask.

"He came to camp and helped us. You guys sent him ahead, didn't you? To look for Percy?" Hazel cut her off gently.

Thalia shook her head. "Truth be told, I just met up with the others midway here. It took me about two days to track the ship and when I found them, I was exhausted and slept for a couple of hours. We barely had time to debrief before the ship descended so we could get supplies and the monsters attacked."

Frank and Hazel looked each other, worry and suspicion in their eyes, fears growing more pronounced. "I think it slipped the other's mind that Tyson had been sent ahead to scout. After all, we sent out a lot of satyrs and demigods to go and look for him, in sea and in land. Piper, Jason, Hedge and Leo barely knew Tyson, anyway." Thalia continued. "Are the two of you the only ones who saw Tyson?"

"No," Frank said. "The whole camp did. He fought off most of the other Cyclops."

"And it never came up in conversations at all?" Thalia asked, disbelief coloring her tone.

"Actually, Tyson joined us in the feast of Fortuna." Hazel said.

"What?" Thalia demanded. "Then, where is he now?"

"We don't know." Frank said, grimly. "We noticed he wasn't around during the time Hylla, Reyna's older sister, had left with the amazons. We supposed that Tyson and Ella," Thalia raised an eyebrow at the name. "She's a harpy that we found during our quest. She read and memorized a lot of prophecies so we brought her along with us. We assumed that they left with them but it seemed strange he never said goodbye but Percy didn't seem too concerned that he and Ella were gone so we shrugged it off. But things really became weirder when you guys walked in."

Thalia frowned, about to give a retort when Hazel intervened.

"What Frank was trying to say is, Percy had been itching to see you guys. He talked a lot about you and Camp Half-Blood and this Annabeth. He even dreamed about her." Hazel said.

Thalia raised bother of her eyebrows.

"He talks in his sleep." Hazel sheepishly explained.

Thalia snorted. "Yeah, he does."

"But the point is," Frank said, getting back to the topic. "It's like he just switched or something. One moment he was telling us that the Greeks weren't bad and that we should work together to defeat Gaea and the next, he was telling people that the you guys are dangerous and shouldn't be trusted. Octavian was practically _beaming_ at him. That's about the creepiest thing you could get. You saw his reaction to you when you guys arrived. That's when we were sure this wasn't the Percy we knew. When Lupa sent a messenger to inform us you guys were coming, he immediately made us all go commando on you."

Thalia scowled in air, trying to process all the information that they told her. So, in conclusion, Tyson was missing along with a harpy that can recite prophecies and Percy was the same seaweed brain she knew until he somehow got possessed.

And she thought their lives couldn't get any more complicated.

"What do you think happened to him?" Thalia asked.

"What do you mean?" Frank said, frowning at her accusation.

"I just mean that it's your camp after all." Thalia said, raising her hands in defense. " Is there anything you could think of that might have happened to him? A place he shouldn't go? A gem he shouldn't have touched? Weird things stiring? Something like that?"

Frank and Hazel looked at each other before turning back to her, baffled.

"Well, it happens in our camp." Thalia explained. "We keep the forest stocked with monsters to work with and to keep it interesting during Capture the Flag. It's a game we play and a part of our training. We also used to have secret entrances to a labyrinth that could get you anywhere but it's destroyed now after a battle."

"You Greeks are so weird." Frank said but he was grinning so Thalia concluded he was only joking. Thalia returned it with a smirk of her own.

"That's rich coming from a guy who wears a toga." Thalia said.

"It's for ceremonial purposes." Frank said, pretending to whine. Hazel laughed and Frank beamed at her. Thalia joined in and they laughed together.

That's how Percy found them.

"Frank. Hazel." Percy almost barked.

The laughter died abruptly and Frank and Hazel spun to meet his stern, cold eyes. Frank coward a bit under the scrutiny and Hazel only looked down to avoid Percy's burning gaze. Only Thalia remained unscathed. Now that she knew something was truly wrong with Percy, her spirit had been revived. Hope washed in and brought forth her more stubborn side. Thalia leveled Percy's hard gaze with a playful and challenging one, daring him wordlessly in every way she knew. For a moment, Percy seemed confused by her sudden change of tactics but the mask of annoyance quickly slipped back in.

"We're needed at the Senate House. A meeting has been called." He told Frank and Hazel who nodded and together, they walked out of the temple. Percy's gaze turned to Thalia, her eyes stubbornly empty now. "You should probably get ready, too. All the _greacus_ are joining us."

He turned to exit the temple but Thalia's voice stopped him.

"Is that the best insult you could come up with?" Thalia mildly taunted, crossing her arms. "I've heard you get more creative than that. You're losing your touch. Had this place made you too soft?"

Percy turned his head, half facing her, a cold grin stretching on his face. Thalia knew there was no way this could be her friend.

"Being a Greek _is_ the highest insult to this place."

He turned and walked away, leaving Thalia who's silently vowing to do everything in her power to get her friend back.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

**I feel all giddy with the upcoming events of this plot. Leave a comment and tell me what you think so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"_Ohana_ means family.**

**Family means nobody gets left behind."**

**-Stitch; Lilo and Stitch**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: <em>Families and Politics<em>_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>A semicircle of tiered seats faced a dais with a podium and <em>three<em> chairs.

Murmurs erupted among the senate about having _three_ praetors instead of the usual two. One would have to go back to the Greeks but _who_ it would be was the question. Jason sat on the first from the left of the chairs. He had donned the ceremonial cape and toga with golden clamps on his shoulders. His gaze was fierce and confident but Piper could tell he was nervous of facing senate again.

Politics will always be a pain in the _podex,_ even for a camp of demigods.

Reyna sat on the center chair, her posture regal and tense. She had on white, silky robes with a golden belt to match. The purple cape laid out behind her with the same golden clamps that Jason wore. Aurum and Argentum on either side of her, growling quietly, eying the senate with a purposeful goal: _make a chew toy out of annoying protesters._

Percy was on the last seat, garbed in the same clothing as Jason. His eyes eyed the senate calmly but dangerously, exactly like the calm before the storm. He unconsciously twirled the edge of his cape between his fingers, growing bored and irritated by the murmurs that reached his ears.

On the rest of the room, there sat the centurions, the senate, several ghosts, veterans and the Greeks. The Romans were all in formal togas while the Greeks had donned their best armors and gears but no weapons. Weapons weren't allowed inside New Rome. The god of boundaries, Terminus, had insisted that they leave their weapons behind the Pomerian Line quite vehemently.

"The people of New Rome and visitors," Reyna said and the room quieted. Reyna nodded at the Greeks briefly before continuing. "We call this meeting upon obvious reasons. One, and our top priority, is to defeat Gaea and her children of Giants. Two, one of our visitors' comrade had been taken by said enemy."

"Then, let _them_ deal with it! It's their _comrade_." One of the senators complained.

Jason glared at the senator. "Roman or not, she is a child of the gods. Annabeth Chase is the daughter of Athena and one of the leaders of Camp Half-Blood. Gaea plans to sacrifice her life in reparation for the downfall of the Titans. If this happens, we'll not only lose a valuable ally but we'll still face the wrath of the earth goddess. We're not as stupid as she thinks to believe her vengeance will end with one demigod."

The senate murmured in low tones, their eyes darting from Jason to Percy, no doubt comparing the two and to see if Percy would be baited to prove himself as well. Percy merely looked thoughtful at the notion of losing Annabeth forever, as if he was merely debating if wasting resources to save the Greek leader would be a benefit to him or the Legion.

Piper looked proud at Jason and Leo was inconspicuously giving him a thumbs-up. Thalia was proud of Jason, too, but looking at Percy only boiled her blood. Her eyes met with Hazel and she shrugged slightly in sympathy.

"Jason is right. We have to help in any manner we can. A team will be dispatched on a quest to find Annabeth Chase and also lead a scout party as they do so. I volunteer to go on this quest, find Annabeth Chase and bring news that will help us plan and win this war." Reyna said.

"You?" Percy asked her, frowning. All eyes turned to him but he didn't seem to care. He only had eyes for Reyna and they spoke in a silent language Thalia had only seen Percy use with Annabeth.

"We need to get her back, Percy." Jason said, annoyance creeping into his diplomatic voice. "Camp Half-Blood will follow no one else but her since you're pretty determined to stay away from them."

"Why? Camp Half-Blood has done nothing for us." Percy demanded. A murmur of agreement erupted from the senate. The Greeks were seething from where they sat. Piper was glaring at every single Roman that agreed with Percy and Leo's hands were smoking. Thalia simply looked murderous.

"If you don't, then you won't stand a chance." A voice said.

Everyone turned at the entrance of the Senate House. There, clad in black, Nico di Angelo stood in all his dark glory. His dark eyes were blank, his pale skin almost sickly and his lean posture straight. Percy glared at him while Thalia, Hazel and Piper smiled at him. Jason and Leo seemed surprise but recovered quickly and gave a curt nod. Well, Jason did. Leo grinned at him toothily. The other Romans didn't seem surprised at all, some seemed irritated. He walked into the room and stood in front of the dais, turning to face the crowd with his back to the praetors.

"Annabeth Chase is the key to winning this war. In rescuing her, you gain the favor of the Greeks. And though, the Roman Legion is undoubtedly strong, it is not strong _enough_ to win this alone. You need all the allies available to you and the Greeks are a force to be reckon with as well. Together with the Legion, you are formidable. She's also not simply a leader and a demigod of the Greeks but she is also one of the Seven." Nico said.

"The Seven?" one of the centurions, Dakota, asked.

"I think your augur could enlighten you with that." Nico offered, gesturing to Octavian who was more than glad to take the spotlight. He took Nico's place as Nico stepped back, right beside Percy. Octavian stood tall in front of the dais and looked at his fellow Romans with a smug expression on his face.

"There is an ancient prophecy, written hundreds of years ago. We call it the Prophecy of Seven. Its words are these;" Octavian said, his voice taking in an animated tone and he cleared his throat. "_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._"

The Greek campers have heard it before. Thalia knew it was the very first prophecy Rachel Elizabeth Dare had uttered ever since becoming the Oracle. The Romans murmured to themselves, the ghosts appearing and disappearing and Reyna sat, thoughtful, Jason stared knowingly and Percy was speaking with Nico is hush tones. They seemed to be arguing but what about, Thalia didn't know. When Octavian finished, Nico stepped forward, throwing Percy one last disappointed glare and put a hand on Octavian's shoulder. The Roman jumped at his touch and glared at him but Nico ignored him.

"The Seven is known. The Oracle of Delphi had a vision of their identity." Nico said. "One of them is Annabeth Chase."

Reyna nodded. "Then it's settled. We send a rescue party to save Annabeth Chase. I will make preparations."

Nico shook his head. "You can't come on this quest, Reyna."

"Why not?" she demanded, almost angrily.

"Because no one would be left to lead the Roman camp." Nico stated simply.

"What about me? I'm a praetor and _I'm not going anywhere_." Percy retorted, glaring at Nico severely.

"You'll have to. You're one of the Seven, too." Nico said.

"Why do I have to go?" Percy almost whined, glancing at Reyna who was looking at him with a hidden panic beneath her stoic gaze.

"Because, Percy," Thalia yelled, exasperated, finally losing her patience. All Romans turned to her, some with distaste, others on edge. "As part of the Seven, you are obligated to take part. We need the best to be on the front lines and overcome this before it gets out of hand and as much of a petulant _dick_ you've become, you're one of the strongest demigod to be born. We need your _help_. Be a jerk all you want, but do your duty as a leader and protect innocent lives!"

The Romans were stunned silent. Again. They seemed to be doing this a lot whenever Thalia Grace spoke up. Some of the more open minded Romans, like Dakota, looked impress. The others, not so much. Jason looked proudly at her and the others threw her a beaming smile. Even Nico smirked at her.

"Then, it's settled," Leo said. "Jackson's coming with us. We go save Annabeth. Kick some ugly, evil goddess butt. Save the world. Sounds like a plan."

Reyna scowled at empty air but she reluctantly nodded. Jason looked satisfied with the meeting while Percy had murder in his green eyes. Senates and ghost alike started to protest. But Nico touched his index finger on his lips and they quieted against their ghostly will while Piper sighed, frustrated, and stood gracefully, speaking in soft and persuasive charmspeak.

"Please, stop talking." She said.

Every moving mouth was clamped shut.

The centurions took their place.

"Did she just-"

"How did she-"

Piper glared at them and they quieted immediately. If a girl who could bend you to her will demands silence, by the gods, you give it to her.

"Nico," Thalia called after it was silent enough. Nico turned to her, eyebrows raising questioningly. "You gave us the information and it seemed like you know a lot of things already. Tell us. Where do you think we should start looking?"

"That's easy, Thalia. An army of dirt creatures had already started to gather in that area. Though, Hercules' power remains strong keeping outside forces in, Gaea clearly knew another route to bypass his boundaries." Nico said. When the hint of Hercules didn't seem to ring any bell with any of the campers, Nico elaborated. "Gaea plans to sacrifice her at the foot of Mount Olympus, the original home of the gods."

* * *

><p>Percy was on an island, the sea and sky meeting each other, blue against blue. He was walking along the shore line for no apparent reason. He breathed in the sensation of being so close to his territory, filling him up with strength and heightened his senses.<p>

"You will need that." A voice said. Someone was walking beside him but he can't seem to look at her. She was familiar somehow, her voice, the smell that came off her skin, her presence, the entire island. They all rang little bells in his head.

"They found me, Percy." She said.

"Who found you?" Percy said, still looking out to the beach.

"Gaea."

"Why was she looking for you?"

"Because I have something she wants."

"Which is?"

"Time."

"Can you be a little more specific than that?"

She laughed. "There are many hidden treasures in earth and across the universe. Time is one of them. I am the guardian of Time. And she has found me."

"What is she planning to do with Time?"

"That is exactly why I came to find you. To warn you." She placed her hand on his shoulder gently and they both stopped. Percy was still compelled to look straight to the ocean. He couldn't turn around and face her. He tried but each time he did his body would tell him 'No-not-enough-ocean'.

But she was familiar, an old friend. His body relaxed under her touch. Maybe she was the blonde girl underneath the glass?

_No_, a part of his brain disagreed. _Not her._

"Who are you?"

"My identity is precious, young demigod, but we have met before."

"We have?"

"I cannot say any more. Time is running short. This dream is ending. But soon, you will learn the truth. I will help. You must follow me."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't."

Percy said nothing.

"Be careful, my hero."

* * *

><p>Percy woke up, not with a start but with a slight tremble in his hands. The dream was made by someone very powerful and the trembling was an aftershock. He swung his legs on the edge of the bed and rubbed a hand down his face. He sighed. He got up, stretched and went into the shower.<p>

_Who was that girl? Did the Greeks know her? Is she an enemy? Should I believe her?_ Percy thought.

They ran over and over again in his head. He trudged down to his living room and he wasn't surprised to see Reyna there and a smile came readily to his lips. But then he noticed her scowl and uneasiness and finally noticed another presence in his house. Thalia Grace sat cross-legged on the plush white couch in her full battle regalia. Her tiara gleamed silver even in daylight, her armor shining, her bow was strapped on her back and she looked positively innocent. Too innocent.

"What are you doing here?" Percy demanded.

"Good morning to you, too." Thalia muttered as she got up, sarcasm dripping off every word. Percy unconsciously took Reyna's hand and twirled it tight. She squeezed reassuringly. Thalia tried to look like she didn't notice.

"I just came by to make a truce." Thalia said.

"Not accepted. Get out." Percy said, frowning.

Thalia sighed, looking weary. Percy almost felt bad. Almost.

"Can we talk?" Thalia said then glanced at Reyna. "Privately."

"No." Percy said but Reyna looked at him and smiled slightly though it looked more like a grimace.

"I'll need to talk to Octavian then go and prepare a council meeting. We have a war to plan." She said and untwined her hand out of his reluctantly. As she walked away, Percy looked at her, almost pensively. But the moment passed and he went back to glaring at Thalia.

"Make it quick." He snapped.

"Look, Jackson," Thalia started. "Let's call it quits, okay? Percy, no matter how much we can't stand each other—"

"Got that right."

"—And we'll probably spend a good amount of time wanting to strangle each other—"

"Glad you have a working brain under that tiara, Grace."

"My _point_ is," Thalia hissed and sighed. "No matter what, Percy, you are my family. And you can't give up on family. You taught me that"

Percy took a moment and swallowed. "What about Jason? Isn't _he_ your family?"

Thalia smiled sadly. "I didn't even know my brother was alive until a few months ago. For a long time it's only been me, you, Annabeth, Grover and—.. and Chiron." Her eyes glazed over, lost in memories and Percy saw how truly _old_ Thalia was. Her proud posture slumped slightly and she sighed. She looked him straight in the eyes, sky blue on ocean green. "No matter what you think, I will always be your older cousin and I don't know about Romans but we Greeks take care of our family. No matter how tempting it is to turn around and never look back."

Percy took a moment before whispering, "Romans do that, too."

Thalia smiled. Percy noticed it was purely genuine and content. He swallowed another lump growing in his throat.

"I'm glad to hear it." She said. Her smile grew into a grin. "Now, pack up. We have a goddess to knock out back to dreamland."

Percy can't help but grin back to another Greek for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took such a long time to post this. I've been debating how it progresses from here. I decided to change so much I'm unsure how to go about it. But it will be done. Don't worry. Comment and let me know what you think.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**"You never know. Maybe when we're dreaming…**

**We're more lucid than when we are awake." **

**― Katherine Yeboah**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: <em>NIGHTMARES<em>**

* * *

><p>Percy slung his rucksack over his shoulder. Weapons, clothes, god food and toiletries all packed and ready to go yet he took his time to leave the guest bedroom. He wondered if he would ever see this room again, sleep on that bed or sit on the desk chair on the far side. He wondered if he could ever come back.<p>

They were on their way to save Annabeth Chase.

The same girl Thalia mentioned as his _girlfriend._

Percy never expected he'd have some sort of relationship before his life in Camp Jupiter. He should've known though yet he the thought never came up. He liked it here in New Rome. He liked how there was a city filled with demigods, protected and free to do whatever they wanted because they never had to worry about monsters attacking them when the legion was just based right beside them.

He never knew such luxury even existed. Demigods were always on the run, always hiding from monsters, always looking behind his shoulder, sleeping with one eye open just to be safe.

And that's when he realized that's about as close to a memory he's ever had about Camp Half-Blood. He shook his head, cringing away from the sudden onslaught of familiarity. He strode out the room without a backward glance.

Downstairs, instead of the usual daughter of Bellona waiting for him, Hazel and Frank beamed at him, each holding their own rucksacks. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"What's with the packs?" he asked.

"You didn't think we'd just let you go off on your own out there, did you?" Franks said.

"Does the Greeks know about this?" Percy asked. He actually wanted them to come. He didn't want to be surrounded by people he doesn't even know. But what about the Greek? It's their ride. He didn't want to have Hazel and Frank's efforts to go to waste just because the Greeks told them there wasn't enough bunks in their humongous flying warship.

"Yeah, they do. Thalia and Jason were cool about it." Frank said.

"But it could be dangerous." Percy said. "You don't have to come with—"

"We're coming with you, Percy. We're friends. We look out for each other. Besides, Nico told me we were both part of the Seven so I think we were meant to be on the quest, too." Hazel told him.

Percy nodded. "And Reyna?"

"We ran into her on our way here. She seemed okay with it." Frank said with a shrug.

Percy seemed disappointed of not having a private farewell with her just before they left. He wanted to say that he didn't want this, he didn't want to go, that it was all the prophecy's fault and that whole vengeance hungry goddess about to exterminate all of humanity, her main priority being the half-bloods. And let's not forget the damsel in distress, daughter of Athena.

He smiled at them and said, "Thank you."

"The world needs saving again anyway." Frank said, shrugging minutely.

Percy sighed and turned to walk out the door. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>The Legion was dressed in full regalia, spread across the Field of Mars. The centurions filed in a neat pile behind Reyna, who stood nearest to the eight demigods departing for Greece with her automatons. Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Percy all stood, packed and ready to sail at the foot of the Argo II's platform. She looked foreboding with the purple cape and the golden armor but Leo didn't seem to mind one bit about Reyna's preference to be terrifying and respectful at the same time. He could appreciate that. For a moment, Reyna looked his way and he grinned. Reyna returned a smile briefly before looking away.<p>

"Romans," Reyna called out, her voice ringing throughout the vast open field. "We have gathered to witness the departure of our praetors and their companions on a quest to save the Greek leader, Annabeth Chase, and defend our camp from the goddess, Gaea. May the gods bless them in their endeavor."

Octavian stepped forward with a Care Bear and ripped it open from the guts.

"Troubling times are upon us!" He announced. Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes. They were on another suicide mission to save the world. Of course, it'll be troubling times. "War is coming and danger lurks at every corner! There will be traitors!"

All eyes snapped to Octavian. He seemed to grow even more confident and Hazel glared at him.

"He has to be making this all up," Frank hissed at Hazel. She nodded in agreement.

"He's trying to turn us against each other. He's the traitor." She murmured back.

Thalia, who stood right beside them, raised an eyebrow. Hazel shook her head and mouthed, "_Later"._

"And there will be.. death." Octavian seemed to falter in his interpreting of the fuzz that was the stuffed animal's entrails. Murmurs rose from the crowd. Octavian frowned at the innards then shook his head and stepped back, hissing a forced, "Good luck, dear friends."

"Dear friends, my _podex._" Dakota murmured through his goblet of Cool Aid. The murmur wasn't as silent as he'd thought and Octavian glared daggers at the red lipped centurion.

"Thank you," Jason told Octavian nonetheless. Octavian looked unsure and opened his mouth to say something but closed it shut again. He nodded stiffly at Jason and went back to his place behind Reyna. One by one, the demigods filed up through the platform.

Except for Percy, who strode toward Reyna and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be back. I promise." He said.

"I know." Reyna said.

Thalia looked away. She knew all too well he never breaks his promises.

* * *

><p>Percy was dreaming. He knew that.<p>

He was in the pier again. Percy knew he needed to remember this when he woke up. He needed to. This was important. This is the key to saving Annabeth's life. He leaned down, knowing that's where he'll find her, encased in this glass coffin underwater.

"Annabeth?" he called, waving away the mist.

"_Percy. I told you not to come for me._" Annabeth said and she sounded worried and weak.

Her face appeared and it took everything he got not to punch against the frail looking but hard as rock glass again. She was beautiful. As beautiful as the last night he remembered seeing her last. Her lips as pink as he kissed them last except now, they looked parched and cracked. Her eyes grey and intense as he remembered and it burned right through his soul, skimming through his face, as if Annabeth was sculpting him in her mind.

"Trust me, I tried. You'll have to blame Thalia for that. She insisted I tag along. In fact, everyone did." Percy said. He realized why he'd been reluctant to join them in the first place. Annabeth was in danger. The mere statement should have sent him running sword first through the baddie that took her.

"_This is Gaea's plan, Percy. She plans to lure you here. She's using me as bait. Turn around and head for Camp Half-Blood. Get as much help as you can. Don't worry about me._" she insisted. Like before, her lips didn't move. She seems paralyzed in some way and it sent a river of rage down Percy's spine. Whoever did this was going to pay.

"You can't tell me what to do, wise girl." He countered as he shook his head. "If it were me in there and you out here, would you stop worrying about me?"

"_I never stop worrying, Seaweed Brain._" She said softly, admitting his point.

"See? What I tell you? Now, tell me how to get you out of here." He asked and that's when the dream shifted.

* * *

><p>It was dark and someone was angry. A low lit fire cackled in the center of the clearing. Trees provided as cover to whoever it was standing there. She had long dark hair and her skin was pale against the moonlight and the low lit fire.<p>

"You told me he'd be with me! You told me he was staying for good! You lied to me!" she raged.

Percy would recognize Reyna's voice anywhere.

"Patience, dear." A woman's voice hissed in the air. "He promised he'd come back and he will."

"But he wasn't suppose to go." Reyna said, her tone darkening. "I should've been on that quest so I can end Annabeth Chase's life."

Percy felt his blood run cold.

"Ease your storm, child." The woman said again, amused. "All will be well. In fact, Percy has found his way back here."

"Where?"

"Right there."

Percy knew he'd been spotted and he chanted on his head, _Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

Reyna gasped and turned toward him, face horrified.

"The boy is dreaming. He truly is as powerful as they say." The woman continued.

"Percy, I—" Reyna stammered.

"You want to kill Annabeth." He stated.

"Please, I only wanted to—" Reyna rushed to explain, taking a step forward.

Percy stepped back. "No, I heard you. I know." He said. Reyna's face grew even more horrified.

"The son of Poseidon must not know our plans, child. He will ruin everything. You know this." The voice prompted.

"What should we do?" Reyna sounded helpless.

"We make him forget." The voice hissed. Percy could practically picture it salivating.

Percy sunk into the earth where he stood. His face barely on the surface.

"NO! REYNA!"

"I'm sorry, Percy." Reyna said and Percy saw the sickly green that shrouded her eyes, weaving through her, controlling her. "I need you."

And he was submerged it complete darkness.

* * *

><p>He woke up trembling, Riptide uncapped in his hand.<p>

Footsteps raced outside his door and it burst open, revealing the faun called Coach and the entire other seven demigods in the ship. Percy should've was furious for the sudden invasion of his privacy but the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "Who the _hell_ is stirring this ship?"

Leo raised an eyebrow and relaxed from his fighting stance. "It has a built in autopilot." He said.

"We heard you call out. What happened?" Jason said.

"Nothing. I don't know." Percy mumbled, embarrassed.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Piper asked.

"No, I'm fine. Get out!" he snapped.

"You mind your tone, you little brat. I take no yelling from demigods your caliber, got it?" Coach reprimanded.

"Fine. Just let me go back to sleep." He snapped more quietly this time. Nico looked at him suspiciously and Frank and Hazel glanced at each other worriedly.

"Come on, guys," Thalia spoke up. "Let's give him some room."

They all left and Percy flopped back onto his pillows.

He knew he screamed in his sleep but for some reason, he can't remember why.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

**Sorry it took so long, guys. Been so busy with school and stuff. But hopefully, I can catch some time during our break to write more. See you until then. Comment and stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"You may have to fight a battle**

**more than once to win it."**

**- Margaret Thatcher**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: <em>THE UPCOMING..<em>**

* * *

><p>The dream shimmered and Percy saw a harpy piggyback riding a cyclops.<p>

They were running for their lives.

The monsters were gaining, dozens of earthborns on their heels. They were in New York City, Percy knew because it was where he grew up. Who wouldn't recognize his own home?

"Tyson will protect Ella." He promised as he raised his club and used himself to shield the harpy. "Almost home to camp."

But they were surrounded. Percy knew there's no hope in escaping and he reached for his pen. He uncapped it and stabbed the monster nearest to him but the blade couldn't have been more dangerous than mist to the earthborns. He was only dreaming. He wasn't actually there. He was going to watch his brother die.

A woman laughed. _Do you see, Percy Jackson? I could easily hurt the people you love. Give up, hero. You are no match against the earth._

"Leave them alone! They've got nothing to do with this!" he yelled as Ella screamed when an earthborn pulled on her wing and she clawed at its face.

_Foolish demigod. Of course they have something to do with this. Your brother loves you very much, does he not?_ The voice laughed._ And so do you.._

The earthborns have overwhelmed Tyson and Ella and they were both cornered against a wall, trapped. That's when a blinding light appeared and suddenly, they were at the foot of Half-Blood Hill. Tyson was bewildered in a moment and whooping for joy the next.

He hugged Ella tightly, chanting, "We're home! We're home!"

Ella was just as elated that they were safe and that Tyson was hugging her.

"War is upon us again, Percy. Get ready."

The girl from the mysterious island was back. He smelled cinnamon and sea breeze as she stood closer. He still couldn't look her no matter how hard he tried but she had just saved his brother's life. If she wanted some privacy, the least he could do was stop trying to take a peek and just be grateful.

"Thank you. For saving them." He said as he watched Tyson and Ella went into camp, safe and alive.

"True pain is yet to come, my hero. What are you willing to sacrifice for the world?"

* * *

><p>Percy opened his eyes and he sat up, a migraine beginning to grow in his head. A wave of relief washed over him knowing that his brother was safe.<p>

"TYSON!" he suddenly realized that he'd completely forgotten about his brother. How could he forget about Tyson? How could he fail to notice when he suddenly disappeared one morning without a trace? Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong with him. He got dressed and went to find the others.

They were having breakfast. It had been a few days ago when they invaded his room to find him in the covers just after a nightmare he couldn't remember. They stayed respectfully away after that, pegging it down to trauma when the Queen of the Heavens had so rudely wiped away his memories. Percy didn't mind. He never had a single dream afterward anyway. Well, except for now.

Toast and mash potatoes never smelled so good and he could feel his empty stomach complain about sustenance. But he had priorities. He barged in and declared, "Something's wrong with me!"

That's when something crash landed up on the main deck.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

**This chapter is REALLY short. As you've probably noticed. This is actually just a continuation chapter from the last one because I've totally forgotten to put it in and to fire up the upcoming ones. It's our Semester Break. YAY! So, I've read HOUSE OF HADES and took days to recover from my corner (in a fetal position bawling my eyes out because of feels). Which also gave me the extra boosters on this fic. So, I've decided to put as much of House of Hades in this fic as I could. But sadly, it doesn't include Nico being gay (SPOILER ALERT!). I don't have anything against Perico (I cried blood for them, for fuck's sake) but as the fic progressed, I've realized my version of Nico is not really heading in that direction. So, I'll make it up in other areas or ships. I hope. Anyway. I'll be back. With more chapters. Maybe. Comment and stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8

**".. C'mon, c'mon,**

**With everything falling down around me,**

**I'd like to believe in all the possibilities.."**

**- Panic! At the Dico ft. Fun**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 8: Separated..<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Surprised?" Reyna was smiling ear to ear at Percy and Piper thought it might have been the saddest thing to see Percy smile back as eager as she did. They were all gathered on the main deck, weapons at the ready and ballista loaded (in Coach Hedge's case). The ship hung meters above the water, parked for now as they dealt with their guests.<p>

Piper lowered her weapon and gave the female praetor a critical eye. She'd heard stories about Percy and Annabeth. How, before they were together, the Aphrodite cabin all made their own bets on how long it'll take for Annabeth to snap and just kiss Percy full on the mouth while she pins him down on the ground during a spar or how long it'll take Percy to finally get the hints Annabeth had been leaving all around him like bread crumbs. Piper was particularly good with emotions and when campers would tell her stories all about the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena, how they would vibrate with excitement and frown slightly in sadness, she knew it must've been one of the most hard-won love stories her mother had ever created and she couldn't help but build a little discomfort toward Reyna.

At first, she was mostly worried about Jason and Reyna's old flame. They had a history, Piper could tell. But when they arrived in New Rome, Reyna didn't even glance at Jason. Not once. Percy had her whole, undivided attention. During their stay in the Roman camp, Piper often wondered that maybe Annabeth would've looked like that, eyes adoring her Seaweed Brain (as she had often called her boyfriend, the campers informed her) and lips quirking up slightly as if her smiles were completely involuntary. Maybe Annabeth would've been radiant again, as the campers have told her. Maybe she would stop dragging herself into the ground looking for Percy Jackson.

Maybe.

They were all maybes.

Then her eyes shifted away from the daughter of Bellona. Everyone (except for Percy) was eying the other rider that came with Reyna. His sandy hair was windblown from the ride and his blue eyes were cold, surveying the interior of the ship as if he was criticizing it in his head. More likely he was.

"Good morning, Greeks. Having a nice little breakfast while the world ends?" Octavian sneered.

"What are you doing here?" Percy's gaze shifted to the augur. He sounded cautious and slightly irritated. Piper could relate with that. Aside from the Coach, the legacy of Apollo had tested everyone's patience on the ship.

"We came with warnings." Reyna said, her face turning serious. "Octavian has discovered a lost prophecy that might be able to help this quest."

Octavian nodded but stayed a good distance away from them. "_A death prevented by a son of Jupiter. Along with the forge and dove to lead the traitor's capture."_

Leo groaned, exasperated. "Don't we ever catch a break?"

"Whose death?" Jason asked.

"And who is this traitor we're suppose to capture?" Piper threw in.

"Why didn't you just send an Iris Message?" Nico asked suspiciously. "Why go through all of the trouble coming here?

Reyna went rigid, her muscles coiling beneath her purple shirt as if she sensed a battle.

"Because Octavian thought it might be better done in person."

Piper and Thalia's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What's the difference between saying it through an Iris Message and saying it in person?" Leo mocked though he was pretty excited of seeing Reyna. Though not quite as excited in seeing Octavian. Nothing personal to the augur but it's just he's very annoying.

Before Reyna could reply, there was a loud thud and Reyna crumpled to the ground. Leo had never been more comically shocked in his entire life. He looked back up to her attacker and Octavian stood there, a snarl etched on his face and a crazy look in his eyes. A sound of metal being unsheathe and Percy advanced with a bronze sword in hand, looking just about ready to murder Octavian.

"What, _in Hades,_ are you doing?" he growled and Leo had to admit, it was menacing. Octavian looked frightened but he was defiant in the face of the enraged son of the sea god _out in the sea_.

"I'm doing you a favor!" The augur spat.

Just as Percy raised his sword and Octavian brought out his dagger, a deafening roar shook the ship. The demigods looked at the direction of the sea. There was nothing there.

"Percy, what was that?" Hazel asked, her voice tight, her grip tightening around her spatha.

Percy was distracted from impaling Octavian and gazed out into his father's domain. Everything was still and silent. He turned to tell them it was nothing when a sea serpent as tall as a skyscraper burst out of the ocean. As sudden as it appeared, it dove over the ship, back down into the water and came out the other side and repeated as it coiled around the deck of the Argo II.

"It's destroying my ship! My baby!" Leo yelled.

The others immediately went into action, attacking the serpent's scaly form while Thalia dragged Reyna safely away and stood there to guard her, shooting arrows up at the serpent's face. They were trapped in between the monster's body that coiled around the ship. It was too low to crawl under and too high to jump over with an unconscious praetor.

"Percy, talk to it!" Nico suggested.

"Are you insane? I don't speak serpent!" Percy yelled back. Frank threw himself overboard and grew into a giant squid, wrapping itself around the serpent, trying to get it to uncoil from the ship.

"Yes, you can! Tell it to leave us alone!" Nico told him as he drove his stygian blade into the monster's body. It twitched and roared as if annoyed as it tried to sink its fangs into Frank the Giant Squid.

"How am I suppose to do that?" Percy asked.

"It's a creature of the _sea,_ idiot! You're a son of the _sea_ _god_! Tell it to _piss_ off!" Thalia growled impatiently as she shot arrows at its eyes.

"We're just passing through. We didn't mean to bother you." Piper spoke up. She had her hands stretched out in a peaceful gesture but her charmspeak had faltered. Her voice cracked out of nervousness. The monster's mouth headed straight toward her despite Frank's efforts of stopping it and Jason swooped in to grab her before she became monster chow. They landed somewhere near Leo who manned the helm, yelling profanities and seem to be arguing with Octavian at the same time while the coach manned the ballista, shooting at the beast, careful not to hit Frank. It only seemed to stall the serpent instead of actually hurting it.

The serpent managed to bite the giant squid on its side, blood gushing out and it immediately started shrinking. With the same momentum, the serpent rammed its scaly head against the ballista, missing Coach Hedge by an inch as he jumped out of the way and into the water. Octavian lost his balance and followed after the satyr into the ocean. As soon as Frank was out of the way, the serpent started to squeeze its body around the Argo II, the ship creaking at the pressure.

Jason took Frank's place and few high right in the monster's face. He slashed and blew wind on the serpent but it seemed merely irritated, snapping at him as if he was a fly.

"FRANK!" Percy heard Hazel cry. She dropped her spatha and ran for the edge.

He knew without a doubt she was going to jump after him.

"HAZEL!" Percy yelled after her. Hazel was at the edge when a son of Jupiter landed in an unceremonious and painful heap not far from her. As quick as lightning, the serpent had blocked her path. Hazel screamed.

"JASON! HAZEL!" Piper rushed to help them. When the monster was just about to strike, Piper yelled, "STOP!"

Her power resonated throughout the ship even Leo stopped whatever he was doing and turned to Piper. As quickly as she can, she gathered Jason and Hazel, hooking her arms around each of theirs and dragged them away from the hesitant serpent's mouth.

"Back off, ugly!" Percy yelled as the monster came out of the charmspeak and roared. It was just about to strike down to eat him when an arrow found its mark on the monster's eye. It howled in pain and turned sharply to where Thalia and Reyna were. Thalia seemed to realize that she couldn't carry Reyna out of the way in time and she fired arrows nonstop straight at the beast. Reyna showed no sign of waking up any time soon. Percy cursed Octavian vehemently.

"HEY!" Percy yelled, enraged and panicked. "LEAVE HER _ALONE_!"

The ocean rose to his call and enveloped the serpent. Percy willed the water to tighten around the serpent and it roared in pain, its body coiling tighter on the ship and its tail flailing in the water.

"Percy, stop! You'll sink this ship along with it!" Nico yelled.

"I can't get the oars to rise! This blasted snake is all over us! Literally!" Leo yelled to the others, gripping a spherical object.

"We have no choice! We have to abandon ship!" Jason yelled back.

Then a battalion of _ventis_ rained down from the heavens and Percy dropped his jaw. They were barely holding up against the serpent and they sure as Hades _can't_ handle wind spirits along with it. The _ventis_ flew in a perfect circle above them like vultures. The wind picked up and a huge hurricane started to form. Not even Jason and Percy could stop the growing storm and help fight off a giant serpent.

With Frank, Coach and Octavian overboard, Thalia shooting arrows in a corner while guarding an unconscious Reyna, Piper and Hazel fending off stray _ventis_ with daggers, Jason and Nico trying to pry the tangled body of the serpent whilst Percy had it pinned with the water. Leo had managed to blow up and despite burning wind spirits in the attempt, he was dragged off into the sky by more, yelling something Percy couldn't hear.

"Leo! They took Leo!" Hazel was screaming. Next to be taken were Nico and Jason. The son of Jupiter let out a gush of wind and the _ventis_ were blown away and they free fell back into the sea. Jason caught Nico just before he hit the water but the serpent's erratic tail rose from the water and flicked them away.

"NO!" Piper cried. The hurricane was picking up fast now and Percy saw no hope in winning back the ship.

"Abandon ship! Swim as far away as you could! We'll find you!" Percy yelled over to Piper and Hazel as he ran over to Thalia and the still an unconscious Reyna. Piper and Hazel obliged and quickly fought their way to the edge and jumped into the sea. The _ventis_ closed in and Percy cried out. A wave rose and washed the three remaining occupants of the Argo II into the sea.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**This chapter sucks, I know. I wanted to portray how incompatible they are at first as a team and Percy slightly confused and fumbling with his powers. Instead, you get this. Sorry. But there's always room for improvement in the next ones, right? Leave a comment and stuff.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>UP NEXT:<strong>_

_**The demigods are separated just like Gaea wanted them to be. Truths are revealed, friendships are forged, new alliances are born and more prophecies are yet to come.**_


End file.
